


The hunter’s journey

by Simpforhotgays



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: First years au, Former dormheads, I WANT TO CRY, I post this when my family is arguing, Im scold for eating a wrong hotdog, Imagined Rook’s past, M/M, Rook is so hot, i need gayness to calm me down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpforhotgays/pseuds/Simpforhotgays
Summary: He fell in love at first sight,he used years and he finally hunted his prey down.
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit
Kudos: 17





	The hunter’s journey

Rook always receives questions.  
“Why are you so good at drawing?”  
“Why are you so good at modelling?”  
“Why can you get close to others without being notice?”

Rook always answer like this.

“I’m a greedy person,I want to have all the beauty in this world all by myself,these are just what I learned accidentally while looking for beauty.”  
————————————————————  
He remembered when he first met Vil at the ceremony hall.

He had never saw anything as beautiful,as unique as him,those shiny eyes and unique hair colour,he couldn’t move his eyes as soon as he saw the man.

“Sir?what are you staring at?”

He didn’t even notices himself walking towards Vil while staring at him.

“Oh!My apologies,i am simply attracted to your beauty,I hope you don’t mind.”

Rook lift his hand to find a chance to shake Vil’s hands.

“Rook hunt, Ravi de vous rencontrer~!”

Apparently his over-enthusiastic character didn’t please the beauty in front of him.

“Vil Schoenheit,and you could never shake my hand.”

He walked away.

“What a good name...fantastique!!”

But Vil did gain some curiosity to this strange man.

“Rook Hunt...”  
—————————————————————  
Rook was sent to Pomefiore,he was incredibly exciting when he figured that he’s gonna be in the same dorm with the beauty he just met.

The first years were sent to their dorms after the ceremony,the dorm leader was very pleased about the results.

“Such wonderful and stunning people here!!welcome to Pomefiore,the dorm full of beauty~!”

They greeted each other and the dorm leader immediately went towards Vil.

“Are you perhaps...Vil Schoenheit?it was an honour for having such a beauty in our dorm~!”

“Thank you dorm head.”

The dorm leader went towards everyone to say the similar thing,and it was already Rook’s turn.

Rook didn’t let the dorm leader speak,instead he talked with his eyes widen.

“I am very pleased about the decision for my dorm,I’m happy for meeting everyone in this place.. de si belles personnes!!”

All the dorm members were shocked that this first year had the gut to speak first,but instead of angry,the dorm leader showed an unexpected smile.

“J'étais comme toi quand j'étais jeune, je suis si contente que tu sois dans mon dortoir!!”

The conversation ended up with the first year bowing to the dorm head and a bunch of confused students.  
—————————————————————  
“So,you will meet your roommates after this meeting,enjoy your day with your friends!!”

The students dismissed and head towards their rooms,Rook followed the students but the dorm head stopped him.

“Dorm head?”

“Rook,say thank you.”

“...for what dorm head?”

The dorm head whispered to Rook.

“For letting you and Vil being roommates.”

Rook’s eyes glowed up and smiled.

“Thank you dorm head!!”

“Also,try to hide your box,I don’t want others to know that I let you bring in specimen,it’s prohibited.”

Rook was surprised that the dorm head managed to know what he would do and what he had bring.

The dorm head smiled as the sunlight lighted his face,he put his palm on Rook’s blonde hair.

“Observe quietly,take action quietly,and fight for what you want,I believe that’s what a hunter would do for love,at least I’m like that.You’re a good boy,take your chance,and you will success.”

“...Yes dorm head.”  
—————————————————————  
Vil had already finished the layout of his belongings,he left the room for a quick observation of the dorm building.He came to his room and found a new pair of shoes inside.

“My roommate is so late...I wonder who is he doing...”

He stepped in.

It was the familiar blonde,he was sitting next to the big window in their room,holding a small butterfly.

The sunlight perfectly pass through the window and lighted up his face,which enlightened his emerald green eyes and small smile.

“Oh,Sorry for not noticing you Schoenheit,I was busing observing the butterfly.”

He hopped off the window and bowed to the man.

“Nice to meet you Roi du Poison,I’m your roommate!”

“Roi du Poison?”

“Oh sorry,I’ve made a nickname for you without authorisation,I hope you don’t mind.”

“I don’t really mind but...why am I the king of poison?”

“I remembered this morning when I first met you,I’ve been searching the pinnacle of beauty for years,your beauty face is like poison,dangerous,but beautiful,and would make others to sacrifice themselves for you.”

Vil didn’t say anything,he chose to walk in the room.

“You will do anything for me?”

“Of course Roi du poison.”

Vil took an arrow from Rook’s package and handed it to him.

“ if I tell you to kill yourself?”

“Sure my dear.”

He took the arrow and aimed it at his neck without hesitation.

Vil stopped him immediately with a surprised look on his face,but it turned into a smirk.

“You’re not joking...interesting.”  
—————————————————————  
Vil had always knew that Rook would wake up at night just to see him,he didn’t really care because this wasn’t an often scene.

But sometimes it’s really creepy.

That night he couldn’t sleep,he kept feeling stares from his roommate,just when he’s about to get up and say something,the stares disappear.

Again.

He desperately wanted to know what’s Rook doing all these night,with all those staring.

The next morning he woke up when Rook was out for breakfast,he opened all the drawers and ended up with a hand full of portraits of himself.

There are many great artists in NRC,and many students had gave portraits to Vil for gifts,but he had never saw a portrait like this.

Despite the fact that these were drawn at night,the details were too amazing,it’s too realistic that it looks like it’s almost moving.

“Oh mon,looks like my secret has been discovered.”

Vil was startled by that voice of Rook which bumps out of no where.

“Forgive me for drawing portraits of you Monsieur,but the night was always the perfect time for me to do these such things,since I didn’t expect you to find out.”

“You don’t need to draw me at midnight,I allow you to draw me whenever you want,these drawings are...”

He took a deep breathe.

“Wonderful.”

Seems like he had understood a bit more about Rook’s love towards him.  
—————————————————————  
After years of hard working,this day finally came.

They were second year students now,and they kinda became a legendary pair in Pomefiore,The beautiful queen and the sly hunter.

Today is the announcing day for the prospective dormhead,there’s already tons of rumours about the results,most of them believed it’s gonna be Vil.

“The aim of Pomefiore,the unrelenting efforts of the beautiful queen,the job of the dormhead is to follow the aim,and lead the students to the extreme of beauty.”

The dormhead started his speech.

“We’ve already chosen the best person to carry this important job.”

Hearts were pounding in the hall.

“Vil Schoenheit,Congratulations for being the next dormhead!”

No one was actually surprised nor excited expect for Rook,he grabbed Vil’s shoulder and talked excitedly.

“Roi Du Poison!!Congratulation!!”

“Calm down Rook,you’re even more excited then me.”

He replied with a annoyed tone,but with a slight smile.

Vil walked out and bowed to the dormleader.

“Thank you for this ultimate glory dormhead,I will make sure to lead Pomefiore to the top of NRC.”

“Of course you will,you deserve this.”

He handed the sceptre to Vil,he took it with a smile,representing his glory.

“So Vil,choose your vice.”

This was way more nervous than the dorm head announcing,Vil was friends with many people,but not many of them were close friends,the power of the vice is just bellow dorm leader.

No one expected his choice,except for the two roommates of him.

“Rook Hunt.”

Everyone was shocked about this decision,but Rook only greeted their eyes with a smile,he walked out to the stage when high fiving with his roommates.

He then kneeled in front of Vil,which most of the dorm mates hadn’t witnessed this before.

“C'est mon plaisir,monsieur.”

Vil lifted his hand towards Rook,to finish this ceremony.

Rook held his hand and left a kiss on it.  
—————————————————————  
“Your dream came true,monsieur.”

The ceremony ended hours ago,they were sitting in the garden,watching that bright moon and those sparkling stars.

Vil didn’t reply to Rook,he’s just staring at that moon.

“Rook.”

“Oui?”

“I’ve been thinking about this for a couple months.”

Vil turned his body and face Rook.

“When you first met me,I didn’t think you’ll be as close as we are now,I just thought you were some random weird guy,but after months and months,I’ve been surprised for...the love you had given to me.The drawings or the compliments,I wasn’t this loved before,people just like my look,or my acting,but none of them will accept my failures,my madness or even my personality,only you.”

His face was so red,he took a deep breathe and braved himself to speak.

“Would you mind...stay by my side forever?”

Rook obviously didn’t expect this confession,he couldn’t speak a single word.

“Rook??”

“bien sûr,Roi Du Poison!!!”

He hugged Vil,as tight as he could,Vil couldn’t do anything but returning him one.

He finally reached his goal,he could finally touch that piece of art in front of him.

He finally hunted him down.  
—————————————————————  
Vil went for a late shower after they return to the building,leaving Rook himself heading to his room.The one who greeted him are those two roommates.

“Rook,I didn’t know that you two have been going for so long.”

“Monsieur?”

“I’m weirdly proud of what I had just seen.”

Both of them patted his shoulder and said it in a teasing tone.

“Congratulations.”

“M-monsieur!!”

They laughed at the embarrassed Rook and handed a box to him.

“Dormhead gave me this,he told me to give it to you.”

“I think it’s a gift from the former dormhead??anyways take your time with your boyfriend,we won’t interrupt your time.”

They winked at him and leave the room.

“Sigh...what interesting friends I have.”

He placed the leather box on his table and opened it carefully,his hunter sense told him it’s not gonna be a normal gift.

A male Arhopala Hercules.

One of those extremely rare species of Arhopala,its beautiful purple wings always caught Rook’s eyes,but he had never really saw one in real life.

There’s also a note inside the box,he took it up and read it carefully.

“A gift from me,congratulations for being the next vice,and hunting down your precious prey.  
Adam Chester ”

Rook was a RSA student before high school,but he was not satisfied with his school life,although he could enjoy his school life by seeing such beautiful humans,the school wanted students to be kind,honest,humble,Rook did try,but he couldn’t.

Greed was the biggest spotlight in his personality,he just wanted everything that is beautiful to become his,but RSA would have teach him not being greedy.

That’s why he chose to become a NRC student.

Vil opened the door and saw that familiar scene.

Rook was sitting next to the window,staring at the butterfly with a slight smile on his face,but instead of sunlight,the moonlight shattered down inthis scene.

“Thank you,dorm head.”

He put down his butterfly and looked at Vil.

“Thank you,Roi Du Poison.

**Author's Note:**

> Idek if it’s good


End file.
